


On Tap

by darkrosaleen



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cock & Ball Torture, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Masochism, Oral Fixation, The blowjob equivalent of vagina dentata, Vampires, pulse kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Ever since the change, Pete's appetites have been a bit unusual. Joe is more than happy to help.





	On Tap

**Author's Note:**

> You're not allowed in this fandom until you've written sexy blood drinking, right?

Pete found Joe in his room, checking his email in boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was wet from the shower, and he smelled like soap and clean skin. He was still a little flushed from the hot water, and Pete's fangs throbbed when he thought about how warm Joe's skin must be, his blood pulsing so close to the surface.

He could totally sneak up and pulverize Joe's neck before he even realized the door was open, but Pete didn't want to give any credence to that part of himself. He reached across the dresser and knocked a stack of CDs onto the floor.

Also, being startled made Joe scream like a little girl.

"Jesus Christ, Pete." Joe spun around, hand on his chest. If Pete listened carefully, he could hear Joe's rapid, scared heartbeat.

"Thirsty," Pete grunted. It almost sounded human.

Joe sighed. "There are blood bags in the fridge, dipshit."

Pete mimed sticking a finger down his throat. Blood from a bag was technically edible, but he craved something warm and bright red, pulsing straight from the artery.

Pete blinked and found himself standing right in front of Joe's chair, one hand tangled in his damp curls. He wasn't pulling very hard, but Joe tipped his head back, baring his throat. The big vein in his neck was pulsing strong and fast, and Pete's mouth flooded with saliva. He wanted to sink his teeth in that delicious throat and _suck_. 

Pete's stomach broke the tension with a loud rumble, which made Joe laugh. He stood up and laid a ratty towel over the edge of the bed, then sat down at one end and patiently held out his left wrist. 

Pete left a space between them when he sat down. Joe radiated heat, even from a few inches away. It was almost uncomfortable to hold his arm, like touching a coffee mug that hadn't quite cooled down yet. Sometimes, when Pete's dick wasn't cooperating, he thought about Joe trapping Pete's wrists in his burning hands.

Joe's fingers were trembling slightly. He probably didn't even realize how nervous he was, but his body was hyper aware of how close Pete's fangs were to his bare wrist. Pete could feel the tension in his arm and the harder-than-normal push of blood through his wrist. Pete ran his thumb up the inside of Joe's arm, then down, rubbing slowly until the faint smell of Joe's distress faded to nothing.

Joe still flinched when Pete's fangs pierced his wrist. Pete hated that _that_ gave him his first half-chub in weeks.

Live feeding was something else. Pete always forgot how good it was until he was fangs-deep and sucking greedily on someone's artery. Joe got more relaxed as Pete fed, and happy-safe-feelgood hormones were seeping into his blood, making Pete flush from more than just blood flow. 

"Are you doing that?" Joe said, his voice low and breathy. "Or am I some kind of masochist?"

Joe was squirming. Now that Pete was aware of it, all he could focus on was the hot, heavy pulse of blood in Joe's crotch. He wasn't fully hard, but Pete could smell his arousal. 

Pete pulled off of Joe's wrist. "You're a masochist," he said, lisping around his fangs. His whole face felt sticky, and he licked the blood off his bottom lip. It made Joe's heart skip. "There's…stuff, in my saliva, but it isn't the full package. If I hit you full on, you'd know."

"Like what you did to my arm?" He sounded teasing, but not upset. He'd always been curious about how this stuff worked.

Pete shrugged. "It hurts less if you're relaxed." It wasn't like Pete was planning on molesting him in that state, whatever his porn collection might say.

Joe chuckled. "Didn't we just establish that I'm a pain slut?" He pulled his arm back and inspected the wound in his wrist. A trickle of blood was sliding down his arm, and Joe stopped it with his finger, smearing it on the outside of his wrist. 

Pete swallowed hard. "Don't play with it like that. You're giving me a boner."

Looking straight into Pete's eyes, Joe lifted his wrist and licked up the trail of blood. "I thought vampires couldn't get boners."

Pete's cock gave a weak, valiant twitch. "Only when we feed. I usually only get it up for blood, nowadays." He gave Joe a dirty grin, staring at his bloody wrist. "Luckily, you're full of the stuff."

"Yeah?" Joe had desire coming off him in waves. His dick was swelling in his boxers, and the musky, blood-filled smell of it was making Pete crazy. "What do you think about? Biting people?"

"Biting sexy people." That made Joe blush, and he smelled so good that Pete couldn't help nuzzling into his shoulder. "Sexy people covered in blood. I found this hentai comic where a vampire chick fed directly on somebody's aorta, that was pretty hot." He didn't mention how many of his fantasies involved burying his face in someone's neck and draining them dry, pressed close enough to feel their last twitches and gasps as their heart stuttered to a stop. Or how many of _those_ fantasies involved people he loved and cared about.

"Wouldn't you have to rip open someone's chest to do that?" Joe sounded apprehensive, but his heart was starting to beat faster. Pete had a hard time telling the difference between sex-adrenaline and danger-adrenaline, and his dick was unfortunately interested in both.

"Yeah, I totally read hentai for the anatomical realism." He poked Joe in the ribs. "Eating people's hearts is wrong, but I'd totally eat yours." 

"I'll take that as a really creepy compliment." Creepy or not, Joe was almost fully hard, and his skin was so hot that Pete could feel it burning through both their shirts. "So is it all guro, all the time? No more vanilla sex?" 

Pete ran his hand up Joe's bare thigh. "I'm really into giving head now, but I don't think that counts as vanilla anymore." He could feel Joe's cock pulsing without even touching it, a steady throb of heat against the back of his hand. "It's not really a glow, because I don't see it, but it's like all your pulse points are glowing. I can't stop noticing them, and it drives me crazy. I want to get my mouth on every single one." He turned and pressed his mouth against Joe's shoulder. "And when you're hard, your dick glows like fucking neon." 

Joe took a shuddery breath. "See, you wanting to put your mouth on me is really hot. But you actually mean that you want to stick your fangs in me." He laughed, his face going a little red. "And I must be a freak, because I still want you to suck me off." 

Holy shit. Pete's head swam as his downgraded circulatory system struggled to get him hard. He could smell Joe's cock, thick and heavy with blood, and he growled when he thought about putting it in his mouth. It would be almost as good as biting right into Joe's heart.

Joe squirmed. "Me too, man. Something about sticking my dick in your death trap mouth is really working for me." It was mostly bluster—he had at least ten nervousness tells—but the fear-scent and lust-scent were mixing again. Maybe Pete wasn't the only one who had trouble telling the difference.

Pete slid onto the floor and tugged on Joe's boxers until his dick popped free. It was a familiar sight, moderately sized with a slight curve, but Pete hadn't gotten this close to it since the change. He felt like a freaky deep sea fish, tracking the swell and throb of blood through the shaft. The smell was overwhelming this close, and Pete had to shut his eyes to avoid swallowing the whole thing down at once. 

"Holy shit," Joe said, touching the corner of Pete's mouth. "You're drooling." 

They'd messed around a few times before, but Pete wasn't a big fan of oral back then. Now, it was like all his erogenous zones had relocated to his mouth. He wanted to suck and bite every inch of skin he saw, and he couldn’t watch Joe play guitar without wanting him to shove his clever fingers in Pete's mouth.

He licked slowly up the underside of Joe's dick. His pulse was so strong down here, a quick, heavy beat that echoed through his cock and his thighs and deeper inside. Pete wanted to write lyrics to it, something hot and frantic. He dug his thumb into Joe's femoral artery to feel it better. 

"Last chance to back out," Pete said, nuzzling Joe's cock like a cat. When he flicked his tongue against the frenulum, he felt his fangs throb and elongate. 

Joe suddenly flinched, his body pulling away from the threat of Pete's fangs. Pete managed to drag his mouth away from all that delicious blood flow, but Joe was already going soft.

Joe laughed nervously. "Wow, sorry. I'm sending my dick some pretty confusing signals right now." 

"Do you want me to help you relax?" Pete was aware that he sounded like cheesy vamp porn, but he couldn't shake the image of a pliant, obedient Joe offering his vulnerable cock to Pete's wicked mouth.

Joe ran his fingers through Pete's hair. "Maybe if you drink from my leg first? That'll get your weird saliva in my bloodstream." He spread his legs a bit further, hips twitching up towards Pete. 

"You just want me to bite your thighs," Pete said, trailing his fingers up the soft skin on the inside of Joe's thigh. Pete had fucked him there once after smoking up, when they were both lazy and overheated. Pete took a moment to grieve for sustainable erections.

He hadn't lost his appreciation for Joe's thighs, though. He hauled Joe's leg over his shoulder before sinking his teeth in, moaning as hot salty copper filled his mouth. Joe had nice thighs for such a skinny dude, and Pete couldn't help digging his fingers in, hoping to leave dark bruises. Joe tugged on Pete's hair and dug his foot into Pete's back. It was clearly a mutual appreciation.

"Okay," Joe said, his voice low and breathy again. "Oh. I'm definitely a freak." Pete pulled off and licked the bite mark, which made Joe groan. "That feels—I'm ready, Pete, fuck."

Pete sat back on his heels. He'd made a mess of Joe's thigh, dark streaks of blood smearing his pale skin. Pete wondered what his own face looked like—if it was like eating girls out, smearing stuff all over his chin and up to his nose. He thought about licking inside like he would with a girl, poking his tongue into tight slick warmth, and he felt a sharp throb in his dick that meant he was finally hard. Pete smiled, fangs digging into his bottom lip.

Joe stayed hard when Pete licked him this time, leaking precome when Pete flicked his tongue in the slit. Joe's breathing and heart rate were slower than they normally would be, but deeper and stronger, distractingly loud even from Pete's spot on the floor. Pete wondered if Joe could hear it in his own head.

Pete held his mouth as wide open as he could and slowly took Joe's cock down, letting it just brush the sensitive points of his fangs. Joe moaned and grabbed at Pete's hair, too far gone to feel self-conscious. Pete found himself moaning too. He'd never felt this full before, overpowered by the smell and taste of Joe's skin, stretched so wide that his jaw ached. Joe's pulse was beating against his tongue, and it was the hottest thing Pete had ever felt.

Slowly, carefully, Pete slid up and down Joe's cock. It felt so alive in his mouth, warm and sweat-salty, throbbing with that steady beat echoing in Pete's ears. Pete was excruciatingly aware of how delicate the skin was, how easy it would be to lose control and mangle Joe for life.

Joe didn't seem to care. He was melting under Pete's mouth, getting noisier and more flushed as Pete worked him. Joe's hand wandered to the bite mark in his thigh, pressing in whenever Pete took him deepest. The sight of Joe rubbing his fingers in his own blood, and the sound of his heart stuttering when he did it, made an inhuman noise claw out of Pete's throat. He pulled off and leaned his head against Joe's knee.

"You're such a fucking pain slut." He covered Joe's hand with his own, pressing down until Joe made a strangled noise. "You'd let me eat you up, wouldn't you? You'd like it." If Pete made it part of the game, something hot and dirty, maybe he could quiet the more literal hunger.

"I'll let you eat something." Joe thrust his hips, smearing the wet head of his dick against Pete's cheek. Pete giggled and leaned in for another taste.

"Pete," Joe moaned, hips moving restlessly. "Fuck, Pete, you're going to scratch me."

Pete whipped his head back. "Shit, sorry." He didn't see any marks on the shaft, but it was flushed so dark that it was hard to tell.

Joe grabbed his hair again, pushing Pete's face into his crotch. "No, Pete, you're _going to scratch me_."

This time, it sounded like an order.

Pete ran one gentle finger along the shaft, making Joe's hips buck. "Are you sure? It'll hurt. Might even bleed." The last word came out as a rough growl, and Joe's breath hitched.

"Yes, you sick fuck. I want you to hurt my cock." He sounded bratty and demanding, a far cry from the submissive victims in Pete's usual fantasies. Pete liked this side of him.

Joe's heart was starting to beat fast again. It made Pete want to do all kinds of terrible things to it, but he settled for leaning over and lapping up some blood from Joe's leg. Joe hummed, his legs going limp. "Don't relax me too much. The fear is kind of what makes it hot."

Pete grinned up at Joe, showing his fully extended teeth. Joe swallowed hard, fingers twitching in Pete's hair.

Pete moved back down Joe's dick, applying a little pressure with his fangs—not enough to break the skin, but enough to scrape and sting a little. It felt weird, like brushing his hair against the grain, but the heat of Joe's skin against his fangs made Pete shudder. Joe yelped and jerked his hips.

"Fuck," Joe whined, knuckles white. "Oh my god, Pete, fuck. Don't stop."

He moaned at every drag of Pete's fangs, clutching helplessly at the towel and Pete's hair. Pete wished his mouth wasn't full, so he could tell Joe what a slut he was being. It was like Christmas came early.

Joe's dick kept getting hotter and more swollen in Pete's mouth, pulsing fast with his heartbeat. It made Pete feel like the one being hypnotized, that steady rhythm throbbing in his mouth and under his hands. He could almost feel it in his chest, like his dead heart was stealing the life from Joe's.

"I'm gonna," Joe panted, his hips tense from trying not to thrust. "Want it in your mouth or on your face?"

Pete answered by pushing himself down as far as he could. He bobbed a few more times before he felt Joe spasm in his mouth, gushing in the back of his throat. Pete milked the final pulses, sucking eagerly until Joe started batting his head away.

"Ow, fuck, too much." He let Pete pull off before flopping onto his back, struggling to catch his breath. Pete spat in his hand and wiped it on the towel, then settled back on the floor and listened to Joe's heart slowing down.

Joe nudged Pete's back with his foot. "Hey." He sounded hoarse and sleepy, a well-fucked combo that made Pete hide a smile against his leg. "I didn't. Do you need?" 

Pete glanced down at his crotch. "Nah, looks like that ship sailed." He would've liked to come with Joe's hands on him, but it was hard to feel frustrated when he had a belly full of warm blood and a sleepy Joe.

As if he could read Pete's mind, Joe reached down and pulled him up onto the bed. "I'll owe you a blowjob," Joe said, stretching out on his back while Pete wrestled out of his skinny jeans. 

"Thanks for feeding me," Pete said, tucking himself against Joe's side. "I promise I won't eat your heart in your sleep."

Joe stiffened very slightly.


End file.
